


The One Where Simon and Raphael (Kind Of) Make Up

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Magnus is a Good Friend, Raphael drops an f bomb, Saphael, Simon and Raphael kind of make up, honestly i never know what tags to use on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's been miserable since exiling Simon from the Dumort.  Magnus swoops in to cheer him up and a Saphael make-up ensues.</p>
<p>“I think you could use a party.”</p>
<p>Raphael rolled his eyes.  “I think you think I could use a party.  What is your party tonight even celebrating?”</p>
<p>Magnus smiled coyly and examined his fingernails.  “I’m glad you asked.”  He stood from his chair only to lean against Raphael’s desk.  “Recently you’ve been quite sluggish, you’ve been ignoring most of my texts, you refused me a Dance Dance Revolution battle, and a few of your clan members have even reached out to me hoping I could get you out of this slump you’re in.”  He tapped his foot against Raphael’s leg gently.  “In other words, I’ve determined that you’ve been heartbroken since Sheldon freed Camille.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Simon and Raphael (Kind Of) Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up finishing this around 2:30 am, but this was honestly so fun to write :')

It had been three weeks since Simon had been exiled from the Hotel Dumort and honestly, Raphael was miserable. He missed hearing Simon’s laugh ring throughout the Dumort, he missed having to listen to Simon’s terrible jokes, and, Dios, he _really_ missed Simon’s smile. Raphael hadn’t felt the sun on his skin for fifty-some years, but somehow, just a smile from Simon filled him with a warmth that felt just the same.

But now Simon was gone. Raphael had been trying to tell himself that it was just as well, seeing as he’d betrayed him and betrayed the clan, but it still hurt like hell. Deep, deep down, he knew that Simon was only trying to do the right thing and probably had no intention of hurting Raphael, but this really only turned into a vicious cycle of him wanting to hate Simon and wanting to forgive Simon and just feeling bad for overall.

Lily, Elliot, and surely the rest of the clan had become aware of the shift in Raphael’s demeanor since Simon’s betrayal, but ultimately, Magnus was the one to do something about it.

Raphael had been in his study going through some paperwork when Magnus had portaled himself inside. He didn’t even spare his friend a glance when he appeared.

“You either want something from me or you must have a surprisingly clear schedule today to be bored enough to pop while I’m doing paperwork,” Raphael said as he scribbled into the margins of a piece of paper.

Magnus hummed in amusement and traced his fingers along the spines of the books lining a wall in the study. “Mm, you are incorrect, my dear friend.”

Raphael paused and set down his pen. He crossed his arms and swiveled in his chair to face Magnus. “Really.”

Magnus gave him a mischievous look. “Really. In fact, I’m here to personally invite you to a party I’m throwing tonight,” he explained.

“A party,” he deadpanned.

“ _Yes_ , a party.” Magnus plopped down into a chair and crossed one leg over the other. “I think you could use a party.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “ _I_ think _you_ think I could use a party. What is your party tonight even celebrating?”

Magnus smiled coyly and examined his fingernails. “I’m glad you asked.” He stood from his chair only to lean against Raphael’s desk. “Recently you’ve been quite sluggish, you’ve been ignoring most of my texts, you refused me a Dance Dance Revolution battle, _and_ a few of your clan members have even reached out to me hoping I could get you out of this slump you’re in.” He tapped his foot against Raphael’s leg gently. “In other words, I’ve determined that you’ve been heartbroken since Sheldon freed Camille.”

Raphael listened patiently to Magnus as he spoke. He scoffed and shook his head at the suggestion that he might be heartbroken. “No, tío. You’re wrong. I’m not heartbroken over a fledgling.”

Magnus glanced down at the paperwork in front of Raphael. “You also have yet to notice you’ve been doodling pictures of a certain fledgling’s favorite superhero rather than taking notes on whatever document you’re reading,” he added.

Raphael had to do a double-take. Magnus was, as per usual, right; somehow, Raphael’s scribbled notes in the margins had turned into doodles of Captain America. He tried to shrug it off and be cool. “Maybe I like Captain America too. you don’t know me.”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “I’ve known you since 1953, my friend, and you’ve always been a die-hard for Superman.” He patted Raphael’s shoulder and gave him a fond smile. “You had feelings for him, Raphael. Have, I should say. And you two got close and you feel like he chose Clary over you.”

He wanted to argue, he really did, but Magnus had hit the nail on the head. Raphael slumped in his chair and dragged his hands down his face. “Okay. You’re right. What’s your point?” he groaned.

Magnus chuckled and ruffled Raphael’s hair and Raphael let him, despite how much he pretended to always hate it. “My _point_ is that you’ve been moping around for the better part of a month and it’s time for you to take a night off and enjoy yourself. Come over around eleven tonight. And dress to impress; I know how you love to show off your designer jackets.”

Raphael had half a thought to argue simply for the sake of arguing, but Magnus had left just as quickly as he’d arrived. But Magnus knew him better than anyone and Raphael would be damned if he didn’t show up in his favorite jacket.

Later that night, Raphael arrived at Magnus’s loft at eleven. He was too _heartbroken_ , apparently, to come fashionably late. But the street was surprisingly empty for a party night; that was his first suspicion.

His second suspicion was the smell of angel blood rather than sweaty bodies and sugary alcoholic drinks. The scent of angel blood was too strong to be coming from just Alec Lightwood.

As he headed up toward the front door, he became aware of his third suspicion; there was no music. Rather, he heard a couple of bickering voices coming from inside Magnus’s loft. He snarled to himself when he recognized one familiar high-pitched, bossy voice: Clary Fray.

Raphael felt his blood begin to boil and he squeezed his hands into fists. What right did Clary fucking Fray think she had to show up at _his_ best friend’s loft after pulling a stunt like freeing Camille? He swore he’d set her straight the moment he opened the door.

Raphael barged inside with a deadly glare set on his face, but once he stepped inside, he wasn’t sure if he should be angry. He didn’t even notice Simon at first, who was busy in the living room pouring a couple glasses of blood. Alec, Clary, and Magnus all stood around in the kitchen. Magnus snapped his head up and Raphael couldn’t help but think he looked like a deer in the headlights. Alec and Clary glanced at each other and shifted on their feet.

Magnus looked from Raphael to Simon to his pot and back to Raphael again. “This isn’t what it looks like, Raphael,” he said.

Raphael raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “It looks like you tricked me into coming over here to see–” His voice cut off when he finally noticed Simon standing in the living room holding a couple glasses of blood with a small, hopeful grin on his face.

Magnus took that opportunity to try to explain. “I suppose you’re right. I may have fibbed a bit, but it was only for your own good.” He motioned toward Alec and Clary. “These two here have noticed Solomon’s sluggish and heartbroken behavior, quite similar to your own, so we decided to bring you two together.”

Raphael only half-paid attention to Magnus’s words. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Simon. He held up a hand to signal Magnus to stop talking. “This is between the fledgling and me. Leave us in peace.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clary about to protest, but Alec covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anything. Magnus portaled the three of them away, presumably back to the Institute, leaving him alone with Simon.

Simon shifted on his feet and offered one of the glasses to Raphael. “Hey,” he said meekly.

Raphael narrowed his eyes before accepting the glass. “I assume you were the brains behind this operation?”

Simon shrugged and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, mostly. I mean, you weren’t answering my texts, so I went out on a limb and hoped that Magnus would help me out.”

Raphael was silent for a few moments and took a sip from his glass. “You thought trying to trick me for a second time was a bright idea?” he said.

Simon’s eyes widened and he choked on his drink. “That, uh, that was not my intention. Oh, g…gosh. This looks really bad. Oh, shit.”

Raphael simply stared him down and let Simon continue to shove his foot farther into his mouth.

“Qué idiota,” he said, shaking his head.

Simon winced. “I just wanted to talk to you, Raph. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for this to turn out as badly as it did.”

Raphael sighed and shook his head. “I’m just giving you a hard time,” he said.

Simon let out a sigh of relief and plopped down onto the couch. Raphael waited a couple moments before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. “You obviously wouldn’t have organized this stunt if you didn’t have something to say. So say it and get it over with. I have important paperwork I could be doing.”

Simon fidgeted with his glass for a few moments before speaking. “Look, I know you think I was choosing Clary over you when I freed Camille,” he started. “It totally looks that way and you have every right to believe that, but you’ve gotta believe me when I say that’s not the case.” He looked up at Raphael with uncertainty.

Raphael looked back at him coolly. “And why should I believe anything you say?”

Simon’s leg began bouncing rapidly. “Okay, you shouldn’t. You really shouldn’t because I betrayed the clan, but I swear to you, I’m telling the truth.” He took a long sip from his glass. “Jocelyn’s like my second mom, you know? I can’t see my real mom and at least Jocelyn knows about vampires and cares about Downworlders even if she’s a Shadowhunter.”

That struck a chord with Raphael. He remembered the heartbreak and the sinking feeling in his stomach he got the day he learned his mother had passed. “And what am I supposed to do with this information?”

Simon shrugged again. “I guess…nothing, really. I just wanted a mother-figure again and I swear, if I thought there was another way other than freeing Camille, I wouldn’t have betrayed you. I’m sorry.”

Raphael took a few moments to swallow this information. He understood why Simon did what he did; Raphael wasn’t an unreasonable man. But he didn’t think Simon or any of the Shadowhunters understood the threat Camille imposed on Raphael and the clan now. And he couldn’t deny it; knowing that Simon _hadn’t_ chosen Clary over him was relieving.

“Raph?”

He was shaken from his thoughts and he looked back over at Simon. Simon worried his bottom lip and tapped a finger against his glass of blood. “I know it’s a long shot, but is there any way you can forgive me?”

Raphael took a long sip of his drink before answering. “You’re on your way there.”

Simon smiled and nodded once. “I can live with that for now,” he said. “Nice jacket, by the way.”

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s one of the few that you didn’t ruin.”

For the rest of the night, they spent their time chatting, laughing, and poking fun at each other and, for those few hours, Raphael thought it was just like Simon was still at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr. You can find the original post here: http://raphaelsantiadios.tumblr.com/post/144593734194/saphael-and-30
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
